Riddler
Edward Nigma '''a.k.a. The Riddler''' is a villain from Batman comics and media. He is obsessed by riddles, and always leaves clues for the ones trying to solve his crimes. He believes himself to be smarter than and superior to all other humans. The Riddler can't stand the fact that Batman keeps outsmarting him, and keeps trying to find puzzles and riddles that even the Batman can't solve. The Riddler is also one of the few people that managed to find out the Batman`s true identity. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' The Riddler isn't really seen in the videogame Batman: Arkham Asylum, but he does have a very important role. He has thought up more than 270 riddles and puzzles that the player needs to solve. These riddles are spread across Arkham Asylum and they consist out of solving riddles, finding patient interview tapes, finding stone tablets and destroying hidden objects. He occasionaly gives comments when the player solves a riddle to tell him that he is slow, and he should have solved the riddle faster, though he becomes angry over the course and becomes fearful Batman will solve all the riddles. When the player solves all riddles, they can hear the Riddler being arrested by the police, who found his hideout with the help of the Batman. The Riddler's profile in Arkham Asylum states: With an obsessive-compulsive need for attention, Edward Nigma is determined to be the most outlandish of Gotham City`s criminals, concocting elaborate series of clues and riddles around his crimes. Batman has proven a worthy opponent, capable of deducing the Riddler`s plans, but Nigma is dedicated to creating a mystery the Dark Knight will not be able to solve in time. The Riddler will return for Batman: Arkham Asylum 2. Facts *Real Name: Edward Nigma (aka Nashton, Nygma) *Occupation: Professional Criminal *Base of Operations: Gotham City *Eyes: Blue *Hair: Brown *Height: 6 ft 1 in *Weight: 183 lbs. *First Appearance: Detective Comics #140 (October, 1948) ''Young Justice'' While imprisoned at Belle Reeve Penitentiary, the Riddler tried to get on the good side of one of the ice villains, the head of the prisoners, but failed because everyone saw him as a joke. When a massive escape was attempted, the Riddler somehow managed to escape during the confusion when no one else could. In a dimension without any children under the age of 18 (caused by a magic spell by Klarion the Witch Boy and other sorcerors), Riddler infiltrated Gotham's Star Labs. While Sportsmaster incited a riot outside to keep the police occupied, Riddler was able to sneak out with the last sample of Starro. Riddler staged an ambush of the Team, by baiting them with Chesire and the echirnodem samples. The Team made short work of Riddler and his allies, Mammoth and Shimmer. Riddler was bound and gagged by Zatanna. What the Team did not know was the ambush was meant to fail, and only served as a ploy to smuggle the echinoderm aboard the Justice League Watchtower. Gallery Riddler 1966.jpg|Frank Gorshin as The Riddler in the 1960's Batman TV Series Riddler (arkham city).jpg|The Riddler as he appears in Arkham City Riddler animated series.jpg|The Riddler in Batman The Animated Series FMWeoF_riddler.jpeg|Jim Carrey as The Riddler in Batman Forever 1698353-charriddler.jpg The riddler img.jpg|This is the appearance of "The Riddler" in his character bio in the popular 2009 game "Batman: Arkham Asylum" Riddler green arrow.jpg|The Riddler in the comics The_Riddler_Young_Justice.jpg|The Riddler (Young Justice) Riddler-batman-98642735.jpg|The Riddler (The Batman) Riddler_braveandthebold.jpg|The Riddler (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) 329px-The_Riddler.jpg|The Riddler a Former Villain Attributes *Knowledgeable intellect *Driven by a need to test his wits against law enforcement by leaving clues to his planned crimes *Express Abnormal and Irrational behavior when he really " needs" to know the riddles that not even he.. Can solve. *Compulsive need for attention Riddler Riddler Riddler Riddler Category:Green Arrow Villains Riddler Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Movie Villains Riddler Category:Sequel Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:DC Universe Online Villains Riddler Riddler Riddler Riddler Riddler Riddler Riddler Riddler Category:Brainwashers Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Anti-Villain Category:Staff Wielders Category:Egomaniacs Category:Kidnapper Category:Crossover Villains Riddler Category:Honorable Villains Category:Chaotic Villains Category:Criminals Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Hijackers Category:Evil Hosts Category:Embezzlers Category:Legion of Doom Members Category:Cheater